Once Upon A Planet
by Milly Molly Mandy
Summary: If SG1 visited a planet designed by Disney. Sam/Daniel. After arriving on a surreal planet, Daniel is made aware of his feelings for Sam. Will it be 'happily ever after' for all concerned?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi. Yes, I am alive. I just left writing for a while (2 years in fact!), but recently a couple of you have sent me reviews for my old stories, and I thought "Hey, the time has come to write again". So here we are! It has been surprisingly easy to sit down and start writing again. Of course, it might be rubbish - feel free to let me know! Nice reviews are welcome too! In fact, any kind of review to let me know what everyone is thinking would be nice! It's been a long time!**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**SUMMARY: If Stargate was made by Disney, this is what it would be. At least, in my head this is how it would be. It'll be fun, it'll be sweet, it'll be slightly surreal... It'll be Sam/Daniel by the end, so if you're a Sam/Jack fan you've wandered into the wrong camp. Enjoy... x  
**

Once upon a time, there was an enterprising young species who managed to get their hands on space travel technology. They set up a project with the purpose of finding out more about the galaxy. People went off to other planets in teams of four and reported back to Earth what they found. One such team was called SG1. This is a story about how two team members found love on one of the foreign planets they visited.

Chapter 1

The wormhole engaged.  
Colonel Jack O'Neill turned to his team. "You know when they make a movie of my life? Everyone will want an alarm clock that makes that noise."  
Major Samantha Carter shared a look with her team mates, but Colonel O'Neill wasn't finished. "We could make little stargate bottle openers."  
"Sure. They could have mini event horizons that disengage and behead the bottle." Sam remarked as she walked up the ramp to the stargate.  
Jack grinned. "Do I sense that you want a little role in my movie? Jealous, perhaps?" He said teasingly as the rest of the team joined her at the event horizon.  
"I can't think of anything I'd like more, sir. My life, on the big screen."  
"My life story. You can be lead female if you want. We'll make an action doll of you. It'll be great. Brothers everywhere can behead you with their parents' bottle opener." Colonel O'Neill stepped through the event horizon, followed swiftly by Teal'c.  
Doctor Daniel Jackson grinned at Sam. "At least you'll get a role. I'm the geeky sidekick. I'll be lucky if I'm not replaced by a computer."  
Sam grinned back and the remaining two members of SG1 stepped through the gate into the world beyond.

X

"Well, this is... What's the word I am looking for?" Jack paused as he thought about this.  
"Clean? Colourful? Vibrant?" Daniel listed words as he took in their surroundings. The gate behind them disengaged and a gentle peace settled on the area.  
"Weird. The word I want is weird. Is it just me or does everything seem _more_ colourful here? Like the Wizard of Oz when Dorothy arrives in Oz and suddenly everything is in Technicolor."  
Sam nodded, for once understanding what the Colonel was referring to. "It looked... colourful on the MALP monitors, but I just assumed that the settings were wrong on the video."  
They had arrived in the middle of what appeared to be a clearing in woodland. Everything was coloured as it should be: trees were dark green; the grass was light green; the sky was blue; the flowers were yellow, orange, purple, red... Everything was right, and yet everything was wrong. It was as though someone had turned up the contrast on the scenery, bringing everything to the most brilliant colour they could.  
"It's quite pleasant actually." Daniel remarked after a minute's silence from the other team members. "It has an almost dream-like quality to it, don't you think?"  
"I don't like it." Jack said firmly. "Something is awry."  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid, Jack? This isn't actually Oz. You can't judge a planet on its appearance."  
"Sure I can. We do it all the time. How many planets do we not even visit because of what the MALP transmits back?"  
Daniel rolled his eyes and shrugged, looking to Teal'c for a comment.  
Teal'c took a step towards the edge of the clearing. "There does not appear to be any threat yet, Colonel O'Neill. The birds are singing and everything seems quite calm."  
"Right. Anyone got a preference on which way we go? I personally am favouring the little footpath over there." Jack gestured to a narrow path worn into the grass that headed off into the woodland.  
Daniel and Sam nodded agreement and they headed off down the path in single file.

Daniel watched as a blue butterfly flew lazily passed them, before disappearing into the sun-dappled undergrowth to their right. "The wildlife certainly seems to be thriving here. Look!" He pointed to two more butterflies, red this time, dancing on the footpath a little way ahead of them.  
"The birds haven't stopped singing since we arrived," Sam added.  
Silence descended on SG1 as they listened to the birds. A gentle breeze ran through the wood, bringing the scent of flowers and the distant sound of two voices talking. Jack held up a hand and the team paused.  
"I've not seen them before."  
"They might be lost."  
"How can you get lost here? Everything is clearly marked."  
"They are _humans_. They don't navigate like we do, Grandpa. We should help them. Can we?"  
Daniel and Sam looked at each other. "_Humans_?" He mouthed at her. Her hand tightened on her rifle, and she noticed the others doing the same.  
"They have weapons, Oliver. We are leaving." The first voice murmured lightly on the breeze.  
"Can anyone see anything?" Jack whispered slowly to the rest of the team.  
Three heads shook a reply. "Damn."  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" Daniel asked loudly, relaxing his grip on his rifle.  
"Daniel!" Jack hissed.  
"Hello? We don't mean any harm." Daniel looked at Jack. "Do we?"  
"No. Of course not. Unless they mean any harm, in which case we mean lots."  
"Grandpa! They are talking to us! I am going to greet them. Grandma says a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet."  
There was a rustle in the undergrowth far away to the left and as one SG1 focussed their view on the movement through the undergrowth.  
"Oliver! You get back here right now!" A voice hissed angrily.  
A leaf drifted down on to the footpath next to them. "Hello. My name is Oliver, but you can call me Ollie." A voice said shyly.  
A heavy silence appeared to descend on the woodland.  
"Oliver! I am so sorry," the second voice announced, joining the first slightly out of breath. "You know how children can be. In my day, we did not disobey our relatives and introduce ourselves to perfect strangers."  
Jack cleared his throat. "Daniel?" His hand remained tightly clamped to his rifle, but he lowered the end slightly.  
"Jack?" Daniel replied, equally nonplussed.  
"Are those animals talking to us?"  
Daniel looked to Sam and Teal'c for confirmation, but both looked as confused as he did. _Ok_, he thought. _I'm the linguist. I must take control of the situation._ "Hello Ollie. I'm Daniel. These are my friends: Jack, Sam and Teal'c." He indicated to each one in turn.  
The smaller of the two foxes appeared to grin. "This is my Grandpa, Grandpa Gordon." The young voice said proudly.  
"Pleased to meet you." The elder voice said gruffly, eyeing each of the weapons in turn.  
"Jack, point your rifle at the ground." Daniel murmured, letting go of his own weapon.  
Jack appeared to weigh up the situation, before pointing his gun at the ground and gesturing for Sam and Teal'c to do the same.  
"Hi." He said awkwardly, staring at the foxes. "So... We're not from these parts."  
"I know!" The young fox said eagerly. "Grandpa Gordon knows _everyone_ and he didn't recognise you."  
Jack nodded, apparently unsure of how to reply to that comment. Daniel stepped up again.  
"In fact, where we come from, foxes don't talk at all." He briefly wondered whether it was diplomatic to mention that, but at least it would explain their odd behaviour. Sam and Teal'c still hadn't said anything, but were staring at the foxes rather intently, and Jack for once didn't appear to have any wisecrack to make.  
"Gosh, really?" Oliver asked, his tail wiggling with excitement. "How do they talk to you? How do they talk to each other?"  
"Err, well we don't talk to them, and they don't talk to us. I think they can still talk to each other though."  
"How? That's so _weird_! I can't imagine not being able to talk."  
Grandpa Gordon stepped in front of the younger pup and looked at him. "Perhaps you can imagine it now." He turned his attention to Daniel. "What are you here for?"  
"We're peaceful explorers. We came through the stargate in the clearing back there." Daniel gestured back the way they had come. "Through the big stone ring?"  
Ollie ran round in front of his Grandpa again. "The stone ring? _Really?_ No-one has ever done that before! Though you told me and Rupert a story about humans doing that once, didn't you Grandpa?" He looked at Grandpa Gordon and back at Daniel again. "Rupert is my older brother. He has a really bushy tail. Not at all like mine." He waggled his own for emphasis.  
Jack looked at Grandpa Gordon. "People have come through... the stone ring before then?"  
Gordon nodded, or at least appeared to. "Not in my lifetime though. Not for many lifetimes I think. Come, I shall take you to the Prince."  
"The Prince of foxes?" Jack asked, confused.  
If the last action was a nod, this time Gordon definitely rolled his eyes. "No, the human Prince. Foxes don't have royalty."  
Jack looked at Daniel, who shrugged and grinned.  
"Oh, my mistake. A human Prince would be great."

Grandpa Gordon Fox led the way down the path and Jack followed. SG1 fell into step behind him and Ollie trotted alongside Sam.  
"Hello," he said cheerfully.  
"Hello, Ollie. My name is Sam."  
"I know. Daniel said so."  
"Right." Sam nodded. She felt strangely uncomfortable talking to a fox. This, considering she talked to her plants back home, seemed a bit unnecessary.  
Daniel, walking in front of her, smiled as he listened to her stilted attempts at conversation with the young fox. He turned his attention to Jack, in front of him, who still seemed to be having similar problems with the elder fox.  
"For peaceful explorers, you seem quite prepared for war." Grandpa Gordon remarked, trotting in front of Jack.  
"Well, we might be peaceful, but that doesn't mean everyone else is. We need to be able to defend ourselves."  
The fox appeared to think about this.  
"You will have no need to defend yourselves here. There hasn't been a war for a very long time."  
"This prince... What's he like? Nice chap? Glowing eyes? Anything we should be aware of?"  
The fox paused and looked back at Jack. "I have not met a human with glowing eyes before. Is that normal where you come from?"  
"Normal? Definitely not. Happens though. Not good."  
The fox resumed walking. "Prince Felix is a good and kind man. King Alwick rules at present, though his son becomes more and more involved as the old King fails."

X

Twenty minutes later the group arrived at the edge of the woodland, and stood at the top of small slope overlooking a castle and village.  
"This is where the Prince lives", Grandpa Gordon said.  
"Can we go down to the castle with them, Grandpa?" Ollie asked, leaving Sam's side for a moment to approach his grandfather.  
"No. We shall leave you here. You can't get lost now, I assume?"  
Jack shook his head. "Nope. Thanks."  
"It was nice to meet you all," Ollie announced after a small nudge from Grandpa Gordon. "You should come round our house to play some time. You can meet my brother, Rupert."  
Sam smiled. "That would be nice. But for now, we have to... go do adult things."  
Jack looked at his 2IC and grinned. "Yes, we do. Catch you foxes later." He turned to head down the slope. "I don't mean that literally, of course."  
The foxes said goodbye and headed back into the woodland. Daniel joined Sam as she followed Jack down the slope.  
"We just spent the last half an hour talking to foxes."  
"I have to say that was definitely the surrealist moment of my life." Sam grinned. "Our mission reports are going to be great. Everyone is going to think we've been drinking the local drinks again."  
Daniel laughed. "It's interesting that the talking foxes and the 'humans' seem to co-exist. Gordon said there hadn't been a war for a long time. I wonder how long."  
Teal'c interrupted Daniel's thinking. "There appear to be some riders approaching, Colonel O'Neill."  
SG1 paused and looked down towards the castle. Sure enough, a rider on a white horse was trotting up the hill, flanked by another rider on a brown horse. They watched the riders approach.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This entry is brought to you by Gustav Holst's **_**Planet Suite**_**, and Bob Dylan's **_**Along the Watchtower**_**.**

**Thank you for the chapter 1 reviews - they make me happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and yes: I have corrected the line spacing this week! Apologies for the layout of chapter 1 – I forgot that it doesn't do it automatically when you post.**

Chapter 2

The two riders slowed to a walk as SG1 watched them approach, before coming to a complete stop a few feet in front of the team.

"Hullo," said the rider of the white horse. The sun was directly behind the rider, but as Jack angled his cap to block out the light he could see that the rider was smiling.

"Hi." Jack waved his fingers lazily as he finished repositioning his cap.

"I have not seen you around these parts before. I am Prince Felix." The Prince shifted slightly in his saddle, resting his hands lightly on the pommel.

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of this team. We're explorers." He gestured beside him to SG1.

"Explorers? How exciting!" The Prince glanced at the second rider beside him before dismounting his horse. "It is an honour to meet you." He held a hand out for Jack to kiss.

Jack looked at Daniel.

"It's an honour to meet you, too. I'm Daniel Jackson," Daniel replied, taking the Prince's hand and bowing his head. The Prince nodded. The second rider dropped down off his horse and moved forward.

"This is Teal'c, and this is Major Samantha Carter." The Prince raised his eyebrows at Teal'c stature, but nodded nonetheless before turning his eyes to Sam.

"Samantha?"

Sam nodded and smiled a hello.

"A lady who is an explorer?" The Prince asked, turning back to Daniel enquiringly.

Daniel glanced at Jack before replying. "Yes, women are equal in our culture." He pushed his glasses up his nose nervously, remembering all the other missions where people had asked that question.

"My apologies, I meant no offence." The Prince looked at both Daniel and Jack before turning back to Sam. "It is an honour to meet you, my lady." He smiled and took Sam's hand, bowing and kissing it.

Sam accepted his kiss awkwardly. "Thanks." Daniel caught her eye and smiled with relief at her.

The prince stepped back and gestured to the second rider, who stood holding his horse's reins and watching the scene with little apparent interest. "This is Lord Ryan, court advisor and friend."

The second man nodded, "An honour to meet you all."

The Prince scrutinised their clothing as they took turns to shake hands with Lord Ryan. "Where do you herald from, Colonel? Your attire is most unusual." He gestured to his own blue and white garb and red over-cloak to demonstrate the contrast with SG1's camo-print gear.

Daniel pointed back into the woodland behind them. "We came through the stargate in the woods." He did a vague circle gesture with his hands and the Prince turned to Lord Ryan with a puzzled look on his face.

The court advisor shook his head at the Prince and looked at Daniel. "You came from the woods? The woods belong to Prince Felix."

Daniel shook his head, and stopped himself from doing the useless circle gesture again. It never worked. "No, sorry. We came through the large stone ring in the woodland clearing?" He gave up and gestured a circle again as Jack added to the description.

"It's a kinda portal to other worlds. As I said, we're explorers."

Lord Ryan looked from Daniel to Jack, apparently not believing them. Prince Felix laughed. "Relax, Ryan. They mean no harm." He glanced at Sam for reassurance. "Ryan here thinks you have been sent by Aunt Eleanor, do you not?"

Lord Ryan began to blush angrily and he eyed up Teal'c before turning to Prince Felix. "You do not know that they have not, Felix. They speak of large stone rings and portals to other worlds. That is witchcraft. We should go back to the castle. I warned you about leaving the guards off-duty, but you would not listen."

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look as Lord Ryan moved his hand towards the hilt of the sword hung around his waist, but Prince Felix slapped Lord Ryan on the back. "Nonsense, old friend." He turned to Jack. "Take us to see this stone ring, so that my nervous friend here can see that you are not sent by evil forces. I was looking for adventure today anyway. Things have been quite quiet of late."

Jack looked at Lord Ryan, who seemed both annoyed and aghast at the suggestion of going into the woods with SG1, but he met Jack's gaze challengingly. "Sure." Jack turned to Sam. "Take the lead, Major." She nodded and the group headed up into the woodland with the two horses following.

X

Jack leaned in close to Teal'c as they pushed past some undergrowth and found their tracks from earlier. "I don't think Lord Ryan likes us."

Teal'c nodded. "He appears nervous of this Aunt Eleanor character." He raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "He was also annoyed at Prince Felix's suggestion that he is nervous."

Jack glanced behind him where Daniel was talking to Lord Ryan about Earth, ignoring the horses behind him. "That's what I thought. Prince Felix seems ok though." He looked in front of him to where the Prince was walking with Sam, having given his horse over to Lord Ryan.

"Indeed." Teal'c smiled a small smile to himself as he watched the Prince catch up with Sam.

Sam glanced next to her as she heard someone fall into step beside her. The Prince smiled and she responded as she moved to accommodate him on the path. It made little difference to his walking: the dense woodland vegetation lining the narrow path was no match for his strong stride.

"Forgive my rudeness earlier. I was simply surprised to meet a lady explorer," The Prince remarked, breaking the silence.

Sam nodded and looked at him. "Don't worry. You weren't the first and I doubt you'll be the last, unfortunately."

"Are there many lady explorers where you come from?" He paused and held back a tree branch for her.

"There are enough." She stepped past the tree branch and he smiled down at her, falling back into step with her.

"And are they all as beautiful as you?"

Behind her, she heard Colonel O'Neill stifle a short snigger and she felt herself blush. "Umm..."

The Prince watched her cheeks redden and smiled to himself. She was most becoming woman – and intriguing. An explorer! Never had a lady so fascinated him before. "You are embarrassed," he stated.

Sam gave him a short stare before glancing to the route in front of them. "There are more important things in life than appearance or beauty." She said firmly. _Like my job,_ she added silently.

The Prince laughed. "And wise too. You are right, of course, but it is much easier to marry a princess who is pretty than to marry one who is wise."

"Perhaps." Sam stopped paying attention to the Prince, and briefly wondered why it was the same mentality on nearly every planet they visited. Women were always treated as the lesser sex. She once used to think that Earth was quite backwards, but compared to most planets they visited it was one of the most forward thinking planets that the galaxy had to offer. Now _there_ was a depressing thought.

X

They entered the clearing from the same point they had left it earlier, and Jack secretly hoped the foxes had been watching them find their own way back to clearing. Daniel gestured to the stargate and Prince Felix rushed forward to scrutinise it, with a hesitant Lord Ryan following.

"This is a stargate." He smiled at the Prince's eagerness to look at the gate. It's was always nice to see people taking an interest. Daniel caught Jack's eye and Jack rolled his eyes at the Prince's behaviour.

"It is magnificent! And there was a path leading here! I never knew it even existed!" Prince Felix gushed praise for the stargate as he circled it, taken in its size. "Did you, Ryan? It is within my boundaries."

Lord Ryan scrutinised the markings on the ring and then looked at the DHD. "No, I do not remember seeing this marked on any map. These strange markings, these are the... symbols you use to 'dial' to other places?"

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. The symbols on here correspond to the symbols around the ring. When you press a functional sequence the gate engages and you can travel to another world."

"Oh, do let's do that!" Prince Felix exclaimed, rushing over to Daniel and Lord Ryan to look at the DHD.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jack announced, as Lord Ryan voiced similar thoughts. They looked at each other and Lord Ryan offered Jack a weak smile.

"Felix, the explorers have only just arrived here. They are unlikely to want to go back to their own planet yet. They have not seen anything of your kingdom."

Prince Felix looked disappointed, but nodded. "I will show you my kingdom, and then you can show me yours. We must have a ball!"

The prince started muttering plans to Lord Ryan and Daniel wandered over to where Jack, Teal'c and Sam were stood. "Are we actually going to take them back to Earth with us?" He asked quietly, glancing back to the DHD to make sure they weren't overheard.

"Unlikely, Danny boy. I can't see Major Hammond entertaining them. How often do _we_ have balls?"

Sam grinned and looked at her CO. "We are going to that though, sir? There might be something of interest in the castle." As she said it she wondered whether there would be anything of interest in the castle. Nothing so far had suggested they were technologically-advanced.

Jack looked sideways at her. "You mean, like your young prince?"

Sam got pulled back from her ponderings on technology and felt herself go red. She scowled at him, but Daniel interrupted any reply she was about to make.

"Sam's young prince?" He glanced at Sam as she went red, and wondered what joke he had missed out on.

Jack looked at Daniel and smirked. "Major Carter here appears to be wooing Prince Felix with her 'beauty and wisdom'." He grinned at his 2IC as he said the last three words.

"I am not!" She interjected haughtily. "If there is any wooing going on it is all on his side."

Jack grinned even more widely at his 2IC's anger. "Relax, Carter. Do you think I'd be joking if I thought there was _any_ possibility you were going to be wooed by a man wearing tights?"

Sam looked at the Colonel's grinning face and not for the first time briefly considered hitting him. "What exactly are you trying to say, sir?" She considered his words. "That I am unwoo-able?"

She watched him squirm as he replayed the sentence in his head, a light smile beginning to form on her lips.

_Did I just say she was unwoo-able? Is that even a word?_ "No, Carter. I said you are unwoo-able to men wearing tights." Jack looked at Teal'c for back up, but Teal'c simply grinned and stayed silent.

"Oh heck, Carter. If you want to be wooed by a man in tights, be my guest."

Sam grinned. "Thanks, Sir."

She made eye contact with Daniel, who had followed the conversation with some bewilderment. He scrunched up his nose and looked over at where Prince Felix and Lord Ryan were still discussing ball plans. "Well, he is a handsome prince, Sam..." He turned to face her. "...A young lady would do well with such connections." He grinned as she hit him on the arm.

"Right! " The Prince interrupted any further musings on men in tights. "It is all sorted. We shall have a ball tomorrow night. Before then, you are guests in the home of my Father. Come! We shall go eat a meal, and then you can decide how to spend the remainder of the day." The Prince strode towards the edge of the clearing where the two horses had been left, and beckoned for SG1 to follow him.


End file.
